


hogwarts time

by GrimentaryCT



Series: Tiempos Oscuros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, ginny weasley evil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: Parte de la la historia La nueva generacion (tiempos oscuros). Esta historia se sentra antes de la llegada de los hijos de nuestros heroes. cuando harry esta en su cuarto año. Donde conoce personas nuevas que lo ayudaran
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tiempos Oscuros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756672
Kudos: 1





	1. INICIO

Harry había sido elegido para el torneo de los 3 magos, él no quería participar en este estúpido torneo y para colmo todos creían que era un tramposo y un mentiroso. Nadie le creía ni siquiera Ron y Hermione que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Ese día no tenía ganas de discutir con sus compañeros en la sala común, así que decidió caminar por ahí. En uno de los corredores se encontró a una chica de slytherin. Aunque no la conocía bien podría decir que estaba en su año. Paso de largo de ella, pero se detuvo cuando la oyó decir...  
\- Sé que dices la verdad.- la chica lo volteo a ver  
\- ¿De qué hablas…mmm- dijo Harry dándose vuelta  
\- Sé que no pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego hasta un tonto de primero se daría cuenta de eso, ya que para engañarlo y que hayas logrado atravesar el hechizo del director es magia muy avanzada. También eres muy joven para querer morir y mi nombre es Driana Jenkins de Pendragon- dijo caminando hacia él y extendiendo su mano  
\- Gracias eres la primera que cree en mi- dijo Harry con tristeza – Por cierto soy Harry Potter, pero de seguro ya lo sabes- dijo dándole la mano  
\- Sí, pero es agradable que se presente uno mismo. Ah y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo riendo  
\- Gracias. Oye eres diferente a todos los slytherin que conozco.-dijo Harry empezando a caminar con Driana  
\- Pues ¿Con cuantos Slytherin has hablado? Adivino solo conoces a Draco y su pandilla. No te creas existen muy pocos slytherin que se relacionan con las otras casa en especial con gryffindor- dijo caminando a su lado- yo soy una de ellas ya que les hablo a personas de todas las casas-  
\- No te había vistos en los otros años cuando me tocaba slytherin-  
\- Ah eso es porque soy nueva. Llegue este año antes estudiaba en otra escuela junto a unos amigos. De seguro conocerás a Alan Perry.-  
\- Si. Ahorra que lo menciona a Alan no lo había visto en los años pasados- dijo Harry meditando un rato – Pero aun así. Ustedes lograron pasar las materias hasta tercero con buenas notas-  
\- Si las optativas son un poco difíciles, pero ahí vamos. Y ¿Que vas hacer para sobrevivir a esto?- pregunto deteniéndose  
\- No sé. No tengo a nadie que me ayude. Nadie me cree-dijo terminando con un gran suspiro  
\- Pues ya tienes a alguien. Cuando necesites ayuda aquí estoy. No te preocupes sé que lo lograras. Bueno nos vemos luego si nos ven aquí nos castigaran. Nos vemos mañana Harry- dijo yéndose a su sala común  
\- Claro adiós- dijo Harry despidiendo empezando a irse a su sala comun  
Gracias- dijo en un susurro volteándose


	2. Mañana

El inicio de las clases comenzaban todos se empezaron a reunir en el gran comedor. Aun se segui escuchando los susurros de los alumnos hablando de lo que ocurrió en la selección de los campeones. Harry esa mañana se había sentado en el gran comedor solo pues nadie queria desayunar cerca de el. De repente la chica de ayer llego y se sentó frente a el y saco su varita y dijo- oblivionis tempore incipit-

todos los veían raro incluso el no entendía para que era ese hechizo

Driana empezó a comer con Harry de repente hablo- y como dormiste anoche-

-bien, dormi bien-

\- que bien oye ya practicas para la primera prueba es la mas importante -

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?- pregunto harry

\- porque no quiero que la escuela se vea mal y ademas si no pusiste tu nombre no quiero que mueras por una simple tontearía-

-te propongo algo, tengo problemas con defensa contra las artes oscuras especificamente con el expectro patronus, tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo, te parece- dijo driana estirando la mano

Harry acepto, pues nadie quería ayudarlo

\- bien te veo en clase o mejor aun te veo en la sala de menesteres- dijo parándose y sacando su varita- oblivionis tempore incipit- de repente todos parpadearon confundíos acepción de harry Driana se alejo de ahi.


End file.
